Trio-Beautiful Beasts
The Trio-Beautiful Beasts or just known as 'The Three Beasts of Death '''are a non-official group that was categorized by Ratatoskr to define three of the most powerful and dangerous women from Balam Alliance active on Prime Earth and in the 0th Multi-Universe as "messengers" from their respective Dark Empires from Balam Alliance. They're the secondary antagonists to the whole ''LOTM: Sword of Kings and LOTM: A Draw of Kings ''storyline as a whole as they are the second most dangerous threat to all omniverse right after their masters, the Emperors of Balam Alliance. In terms, despite they're primary antagonists in their respective arcs, they still are a secondary threat to heroes and their allied forces as they're working under the command of the true primary antagonists. As well, despite they are secondary antagonists to the story, they are the main antagonist faction in ''LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA, ''the saga that introduced them as the first plot-characters introduction to the true main villains of the entire story. While the three of them never had any interaction with each other, they were fighting for their own goals and were individual beings instead of working together as a team and were deadly enemies despite they never fought against each other. Despite being weaker than the Emperors Balam Alliance (but still being the second most powerful of their empires) the Trio are considered to be SMARTER than their emperors, only winning them in an IQ combat. However, only one of the Trio Beasts is considered to not be so intelligent and only solve problems through force while the other two are considered to be smarter than their Masters. Like Balam Alliance, the New Conglomerate categorized them as the "Female Versions" of the Balam Alliance Emperors as the three had power and intelligence that could be compared to the Balam Alliance's Emperors. At some point, if their emperors died, they would took their post and become the new Empress of the Balam Alliance. However, instead of acting as Heiress of their throne, they were out in other universes and planets to spread the influence of their empires under the orders of their Emperors. Consequently and coincidentally they established themselves on Earth and later worked in their own plans to rise to power as they are evil and heartless just like their own Emperors. In different point of views, the Trio are an all female military unit lead by the Emperors of Balam Alliance which serves as both an elite strike force and honor guard for their own Empire, working for them as their most powerful henchwomen. The three women were taught military tactics under their own masters. The Emperors of Balam Alliance instilled fanatical loyalty in the Three Beasts, teaching them to be loyal to them first, but for their foremost loyalty to be for their ideals and goals. However, like their masters, the Three Beasts are not different and never had intentions to continue to serve their masters, instead, they used Earth and thousands of other planets to achieve their goals in secret while secretly betraying their masters under the facade that they were doing their missions as they proposed. They are defined by their places in differences sides of the story, with each one of them being villains from different genre sides of the story. See ''LOTM: Sword of Kings - Story Sides for more information. Members Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire - Tech Side f13be7b7aa911d026867a.jpg *''Member: Aryana Westcott '' **''Faction: Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire '' **''Master: Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, Eve Fullbuster '' **''Best Skill: Power superior to Isaac Westcott and Eve Fullbuster; weaker in intelligence'' **''Sub Master: The Fallen's Essence '' **''Goals: Use her mission proposed to find the Artifacts of the Past and become immortal so she can betray Eve Fullbuster and overthrow Isaac Westcott so she can rule the DEM Empire with iron fist'' Triggers Hell - Magic Side 51606653_p0.jpg Member: Ara Astaroth '' *''Faction: Triggers Hell '' *''Master: Idea of Evil '' *''Sub Master: Leohart the Prince of Hell '' *''Best Skill: Superior to her leader in intelligence and IQ; weaker in power level (but later gets stronger) *''Goals: Use her mission proposed to become stronger and found her own massive-Omniversal wide cult so she can become a Goddess and destroy Balam Alliance and all Multi-Universal organization in order to rule the omniverse in a Hellish scenario until she decides to destroy the omniverse and reduce all life to nothing'' Sith Empire - Magi-Tech Side Abyssanchorageample-b714149fc6c148110badccd36.jpg Member: Scathach '' *''Faction: Zoyineian-Sith Empire '' *''Master: Darth Hades '' *''Sub Master: Kali '' *''Skill: Superior to her Master in intelligence and skill; weaker in power *''Goals: Use her mission proposed to free her mother from the Tech of the End cube, so she can kill her and absorb her life's essence and use all humans she manipulated for thousand of years to become one with her soul in order to spread fear to all Multi-Universe and create a new era of anarchy and destroy Darth Hades and all governments'' Trivia *The Trio-Beautiful Beasts are the villains that caused much trouble to the Rogues in the entire storyline as they were directly causing harm to the main cast while the Emperors of Balam Alliance were just watching their battle from distance. *In different point of views, the Trio are the female counterparts of the Balam Alliance's Emperors. *Like the Emperors they are Complete Monsters and most of their actions affected the lives of the protagonists directly as the Balam Alliance's Emperors were are Bigger Bads to their plot. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: A Draw of Kings Category:Balam Alliance Category:Minion Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Sith Empire Category:Triggers Hell Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:3rd DEM Empire Division Totenkopf Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Power Hungry Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Groups Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Second in Command Category:Big Bads Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:True Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:OCs Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Non Humans Category:Aliens Category:Sexy characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Public Enemies Category:Dark Action Girl Category:Morally Ambiguous Characters Category:Warmongers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Mafusa Gang Category:Leohart's Cult Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Meta Side Characters Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Tech Side Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:CIS Productions' Complete Monsters